Donatello Maximoff (Scopatore)
(paternal grandmother) *Alain Delacour (maternal grandfather) *Apolline Delacour (maternal grandmother) *Pietro Maximoff (father) *Fleur Maximoff (mother) *Luna Maximoff (sister) *Vittoria Maximoff (sister) *Marco Maximoff (uncle) *Stella Maximoff (cousin) *Mateo Maximoff (uncle) *Gabrielle Maximoff (aunt) *Crystalia Maximoff II (cousin) *Natalia Maximoff (cousin) *Wanda Maximoff (aunt) *Santino Maximoff (cousin) *Fedor Krum (uncle) *Marya Krum (aunt) *Daniel Krum (cousin) *Franka Krum (cousin) |animagus = German shepherd (unregistered) |wand = 12½", Black walnut, phoenix feather |patronus = Hungarian horntail |image = }}Donatello Luciano Maximoff (born 22 April 2001) was a half-blood wizard of both South Italian and French ancestry and only son of Pietro and Fleur Maximoff (née Delacour). He is the middle child of the Maximoff family; younger brother of Luna Maria and elder brother of Vittoria Liara and godson of Marco Maximoff and Rawya Zaghloul. He began attending the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment in 2012, the one out of his siblings to do so, and was in the same year as his best friend Evie Zaghloul. Along his sisters and later on, his cousins, Donatello grew up in Maximoff Manor, a mansion on the island of Montegona owned by his father. Evie spent much of her childhood with the Maximoffs due to her mother's Quidditch career, leading to her and Donatello to become best friends. While at school, like his father and his father before him, Donatello was incredibly skilled in magical combat and topped his Defence and Duelling classes, though like his father and grandfather, liked to commit mischief. In his fifth year, he began dating Evie after her open declaration of love for him on his birthday in 2017. Biography Early Life (2001 - 2012) Donatello Luciano Maximoff was born on 22 April 2001 at 4:00 in the afternoon to Pietro and Fleur Maximoff. His father, Pietro Alessio Maximoff, was a half-blood Southern Italian wizard and the foremost expert on Muggle Studies in Europe and his mother, Fleur Isabelle Maximoff (née Delacour), was a French Veela; eldest daughter of former French Minister for Magic Alain Delacour and fashion model Apolline Delacour, as well as a Runologist. Both of his parents took part in the first resurrected Triwizard Tournament as champions for their respective schools, which his father won. Donatello was raised on the island of Montegona, Naples in South Italy along with his two siblings; Luna Maria and Vittoria Liara, his older and younger sister respectively. Personality and traits Donatello, much like his father; brave and contained a heart of gold. He was very easy going with a light hearted and confident attitude, though some would label the latter trait as arrogant. He was incredibly brave, as evidenced by him defending Evelyn from a crazed Hippogriff during a Study of Magical Creatures class in his fifth year. His honour and loyalty to his friends was paramount, never uttering a word about any accomplices he had while committing mischief even if those same friends may or may not have given him up to the teachers. Possessions * Wand: Donatello received a wand custom-made for him by renowned wandmaker Felix Beaumont. It was made of Black Walnut, measuring at twelve and a half inches complete with a phoenix feather core. The wand has been used to great effect and has proved to be an excellent duelling wand. * Father's school bag: Donatello was given his father's grey messenger bag when he began his education at New Alexandria. The bag is charmed to be five times larger on the inside, to be virtually weightless and contains two secret compartments where he and his father before him hid various prohibited items. In one of the pockets, his father left a book containing all his sexual partners during his adolescence. After finding it while at home, Donatello tried to hide it but was caught by his mother and caused an intense argument between his parents. * Hoverboard: Donatello owns a skateboard without wheels that he charmed to fly much like a broom and has a sticking charm which allows him to keep his feet on the board while flying around. It was found while visiting his father's old neighbourhood in Rocca d'Angelo and was charmed with the help of his uncle Marco. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Inducted in New Alexandria in 2012 Category:New Alexandria students Category:2001 births Category:Living people